


My eyes aren't blue anymore

by hereforthehurts (orphan_account)



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Gen, Literally just tommyinnit angst, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, big brother wilbur soot, suicide warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Wilbur runs off to circle around the camp again, for what felt like the millionth time that night. He knows that there’s supposed to be a Nether portal around somewhere—he just couldn’t quite remember where it is. Wilbur doesn’t know if it’s his mind affected by the whole being dead thing—he just knows that he has to find Tommy. He has to. There’s a deep, unsettling feeling in his guts he’s been trying to ignore all day, and when he finally does acknowledge it, Tommy was missing.Something is wrong with him.And he was right.MAJOR tw for suicide/suicide attempt. Important note: i am writing about their personas (obviously), nothing of this is about real people.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 413





	My eyes aren't blue anymore

**Author's Note:**

> yoooooo back at it again with depressedinnit aren't we :-) !!
> 
> enjoy!! ! !

“Maybe he’s back in your uh, camp?”  
  
“I checked and he wasn’t there,” Wilbur tells him, his voice sounding a little more desperate. “Jack, please, you were really the last person to see him—”  
  
“Yes, before he breaks the ground below me and leave me to fall into the lava!” Jack exclaimed angrily.  
  
“Okay, okay—I know he’s not exactly good right now, but that’s because he’s just going through... _things_. I just need you to help me find him.” Wilbur practically begged. “Please.”  
  
“Fine.” Jack scoffs. “Alright, let’s see, after he threw me into the lava, I told him that he didn’t need to get angry because I just wanted to visit him. But then he’s all like, _“oh, it’s been nice talking to you, but I don’t really want to talk to you right now,”_ and cut me off!”  
  
“Okay, but where was he after he cuts you off? Did you come back to see him?”  
  
“Well, yeah,” He shrugs, “I kind of, ran past by the camp after it happened, but he just shooed me off and told me to go away. He’s been kind of mean about it all lately, really.”  
  
“Okay, and where was he when you last saw him?” Wilbur asks insistently. He’s beginning to get really, _really_ worried about the younger boy he was supposed to be watching over.  
  
“I, uh, I mean—he was nearby the camp, but he’s been going on and off the Nether for some time now—I think he’s building some sort of settlement in there?” Jack tells him, and Wilbur’s eyes widen at that in a mix of shock and worry. “I mean, that’s what it looked like when I visited him, you know, right before he—”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, thanks man,” the other boy waves off his hand before running off to circle around the camp for what felt like the millionth time that night. He knows that there’s supposed to be a Nether portal around _somewhere_ —he just couldn’t quite remember where it is. Wilbur doesn’t know if it’s his mind affected by the whole being dead thing—he just knows that he has to find Tommy. He has to. There’s a deep, unsettling feeling in his guts he’s been trying to ignore all day, and when he finally _does_ acknowledge it, Tommy was missing.  
  
Something is _wrong_ with him.  
  
“Dude, wait up!” Jack yells from behind, trying to catch up with him. Wilbur stops.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I’m coming too, I gotta find him—he’s in the Nether, he _has_ to be.” He tells him.  
  
“Yes, I know, but I can’t find the portal—”  
  
“The portal is right here— _was,_ was right here. Right after the stairs.” Jack comes over a few blocks in front of him, to the clearing. “It was supposed to be right here.”  
  
“Are—are you sure?”  
  
“Yes, Wilbur—he must’ve destroyed it so we couldn’t come after him, that’s it!” Jack exclaims, as if he’d just cracked a mystery code. “He destroyed the damn Nether portal, that little shit!”  
  
“Don’t call my brother—” Wilbur stops himself before he could finish that sentence. Instead, he said, “Okay, okay. So what do we do now?”  
  
“I… build another Nether portal?”  
  
“That wouldn’t work,” He says. “We’ll just end up in another different place. We’d never know where Tommy is.”  
  
“Okay, then let’s just try to build it in the exact same place and hope for the best.” Jack suggests. “You stay right here, I’m going to go get some obsidian. Be right back.”  
  
It took a few tries for them to get into the right place, and it was only when they came out from the portal to see a bunch of builds littering the Nether view that they know they were in the right place. “Tommy?” Wilbur calls into the cliffs as he and Jack began to explore the place. “Tommy! Buddy, we’re here!”  
  
No answer.  
  
“Tommy!”  
  
“Hey, Wilbur, it says here… Logstedshire?” Jack calls from afar. “Population, one. And on the other side, it says, “you are now entering Dream SMP. Happy place. They’re all happy. It’s not quiet. It’s just happy.” He reads. “God, that guy is _really_ going through something.”   
  
“I know that,” Wilbur tells him. “Do you see any sign of him, though?”  
  
“No. Not—wait.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Wilbur?”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“I—I think I do,” He says slowly, “see him.”  
  
“What?” He asks again, approaching him to the edge of the bridge. “Jack, what do you—”  
  
And then he sees him. Tommy.  
  
Standing right on the edge of an unfinished bridge, looking down at the sea of lava a thousand blocks drop below him—his heart stops.  
  
Wilbur wanted to scream, but no words came out.  
  
Jack acted first, out of all of them. “ _Tommy!”_ He screams, as loud as he can, turning around to get down and come to him. Wilbur followed a few moments after he could finally move again, register what’s happening.  
  
Shit, shit, shit.  
  
“Tommy, Tommy, what the fuck—get away from there, idiot!” Jack kept yelling all the way they both ran towards the log bridge. It was thin and dangerous, so easy to slip off and fall on accident.  
  
But Tommy… Tommy isn’t doing this on accident.  
  
Wilbur knows.  
  
Wilbur _knows._ He knows this from the start. He should’ve known better.  
  
He grabs Jack by his shirt and pulled him back.  
  
“Shit, Wilbur, don’t fucking—” The other boy stopped his sentence right after he sees his face. “Wilbur?”  
  
“Don’t,” Wilbur whispers, shaking his head. “Stay here. Don’t—don’t move.”  
  
“What are you going to do?” Jack whispers back. “Wilbur?”  
  
“Tommy,” he tries, approaching him steadily, carefully, as if the younger boy was a rabbit. “Tommy, mate, let’s—let’s get away from there, yeah?”  
  
Tommy doesn’t respond. His eyes stares at the lava below him, unmoving, as if the other two wasn’t even there.  
  
“Tommy, come on. Let’s—we can talk about this. Let’s go back, sit down, and talk about this. Aight?” Wilbur says again, voice desperate. “Come on. Don’t do this, mate. Come with me. We can—we can fix this, just the two of us. Okay?”  
  
“Can we, though?” Tommy asks him, his voice small and shaking. “ _Can_ we, Wilbur?”  
  
“Y-yes. Yes, _yes,_ we can, Tommy, we _can—_ please, just stay away from there and come back. Okay?” He’s begging him now, trying so carefully to inch back to him. “Please, Tommy. Come on.”  
  
“My eyes aren’t blue anymore, Wilbur.”  
  
“I know, mate. I know.” He held out his hand. “Just take my hand, Tommy. You’re going to be okay if you’d just take my hand. _Please_.”  
  
He does.  
  
Wilbur has never been so glad about having the younger boy’s hand in his for a long, long time. “Oh my fucking god,” he gasps, wrapping both of his arms around him. “Oh my _fucking god,_ Tommy—you do not. _Ever_. Fucking do that again, mate.” He tries to look at him in the eyes. Tommy was right—they weren’t blue anymore. But that doesn’t matter to him—fuck that. “You don’t do that again. Okay? Or next time, I might—I might just as well jump in with you. Alright? Do you fucking understand me?”  
  
Tommy just nods, not looking at him in the eyes.  
  
“We should get out of here,” Jack interrupts. “One slip and we’d all fucking die down there.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Tommy mutters.  
  
“It’s fine, Tommy. It’s fine. Just—let’s get out of here, yeah?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Let’s go, buddy.”  
  
Wilbur hold him all the way back.  
  
He doesn’t think he’d ever let him go again.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
